The Beholding Future
by hinkyforensics
Summary: Post S7. Rory goes off on the presidential campaign,leaving Lorelai devestated. Can Luke pick up the pieces left behind? JavaJunkie, chapter story.More to come.Reviews are loved!
1. All In a Days Work

The tears started to fall as the horrific goodbyes were said. I tried to resist, being strong for my one and only child (so far), but I was loosing the fight. Turning my head slightly to the right, I glanced at Luke. The perfect guy for me, the Ying to my Yang, the Gwen to my Gavin, as Rory says. This, amazing, perfect man, here, for me. I didn't deserve him. He's too good for me. He was smiling, that big, happy smile that I loved. He wasn't going anywhere. Thank God.

Rory finished her goodbyes with Luke and turned to face me. "Mom," she started. "While I'm gone, no drunk parties, bikini waxes, tepees, or carnivals without me."

"Don't get caught by the cops. Got it." I smiled at her joke. Man, was I gonna miss her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom." She came in for a hug, and I squeezed her as hard as I could.

"Kid," I replied, "You have no idea." We let go, and I saw her quickly wipe her face. "Call, me everyday day. At least twice. One from a payphone by a bar."

"Lorelai," Luke began.

"I know, I know. Huh." An announcement came overhead saying last calls for the plane Rory was taking. "Well, hon, that's you. You might want to get a good seat."

"Oh, right. Bye!" She gave us both a quick hug, and was off to conquer the world, or come close.

"Are you okay?" Luke wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"For now," I answered. "I just really need some coffee. And pie."

"After that 10 course meal you ate in the diner a couple hours ago, you're still hungry? You seize to amaze me, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well, I tend to do that." We started heading towards the exited, his arm still wrapped around me. I was glad he'd offered to come. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive home.

Reaching the car, he opened the door for me, a true gentleman. I slid into the car, the leather seats holding my ground. He went around to the other side and got in, loudly shutting the car door. I winced at the sound, though it should have been expected.

"Can you make it back to the diner?" He asked me, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I think I can," I replied, no hint of confidence in my voice. We started off, and Luke put his hand over mine. I squeezed his hand, getting pain out while I could, without crying. I had to focus on something else. I turned my head and stared, once again, at one of the best things that ever happened to me. I smiled at the thought of him, in general, being there for me. Over the years, when we were together or not, he had always been there for Rory and me. I was glad to call him mine.

When we got back to the diner, I ran in ahead of Luke, desperate for my pie. He gave me his annoying glare and got my coffee. In three gulps, it disappeared. Luke gave me the look that said _this stuff is gonna kill you_ and poured me more. Grabbing a plate from under the counter, he sliced me a giant piece of pie. I shined, knowing it was for me, and only me. He tossed a fork on the table and let me eat. Watching my every move, he never took his eyes of me.

"Luke," I started, not sure where I was going. "If you hadn't come to the airport… I don't know what would have happened." I gave a quick smile in his direction. "You have no idea how much easier it was. Thank you."

"All in a days work," He retorted. Grabbing my plate, he started talking again. "If there's anything else I can do…"

"Anything?" I cut him of so quick, a cheetah would be jealous.

He huffed. "Anything."

"Like a Godfather movie Marathon followed by Funny Girl and Annie?"

"Sure."

"And an after-movie-marathon treat?"

" That depends on the rest of the night."

I pouted at this, but being so advanced, it didn't really work on Luke that much anymore. He just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. As I waited for his return, I thought about the rest of the week. The inn, some girl time with Sookie, and the worst for last, Friday Night Dinner with the parents. Facing the ideas from my mother about some random add-ons to the inn. _It'll be like watching HGTV for a few hours._

However, I can survive. And at that, I reached over, grabbed a plate, and sliced myself another piece of pie.


	2. Friday Night Fights

On Friday night, dread filled me to the brim

On Friday night, dread filled me to the brim. The rest of the week had gone pretty well, but my parents had a slight chance of ruining that. Okay, a really big chance. With Luke, everything had been great. The movie marathon was a blast, if you know what I mean. And I did get the after-movie treat. We went on our back together date Wednesday night, and he took me to Sniffy's, once again. Once again, Sniffy's worked its magic. Thursday was the day I hung out with Sookie, both of us taking a day off work. A manicure, pedicure, hair salon, spa day. I felt like Pamela Anderson with all the guys staring at Sookie and me after the spa day. Only one of them had the courage to approach us, and we sadly turned him down. It was hilarious.

But tonight, I had to face my parents. How was I going to tell them that Luke and I were back together? I pondered as I changed into a nice dress and headed downstairs. ON the steps, I smelled the coffee I had brewed a few minutes ago, and on arrival, I pick up a thermos and filled it to the top. With no need or a coat in the warm weather, I went outside, shut the car door as I got in, and drove off to Hartford.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, the daughter." I introduced myself to the maid as she took my purse.

"Right this way," she soundly stated.

"You know," I started as we headed to the next room. "There is a bunch of ways to get out of this house. I recommended the second floor window by the pool house. You can just jump through the window and…"

"Lorelai, stop trying to scare away Luinda," my mother complained as she dismissed her. "A martini with an olive, I suppose?"

"You know me so well." I looked around the room, feeling something, or someone missing. Realizing who, I asked my mother. "Hey Mom, where's Dad?"

"Oh, you father's running a little late," she began. "He got held up at the office, again," she said with a sigh.

"Oh." So now, I had to wait until dinner to tell them.

My mother and I discussed what was going on in our lives, she mentioned something about the DAR and I just nodded and mhmmmed at the right times. After about fifteen minutes, my father and the maid simultaneously walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," my father apologized. "Hello Lorelai."

"Hi Dad."

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Luinda. Richard, get your drink and met us at the table"

"Do we have to wait, Mom?" I asked, starving to death already. Drinks had deprived me of almost all my subjects, and I wanted to eat enough incase I left after telling _them_. My mother glared in my direction and I quietly walked into the dinning room, seating myself where I usually sit. Noticing the empty space across from me, I found a new subject to discuss. When my father took his seat, I started the conversation. "So, have you guys heard from Rory, lately?" I already new they had, Rory updating me daily on her recent calls.

"We heard from her yesterday," my mother replied with a smile. "She's doing very well. She is going to send us the beginning of an article she is writing so we can proof read it! Before it even comes out!"

The excitement in my mother's voice combined with her expression actually scared me.

She looked like Stephen King's It. All she was missing was he red rubber nose.

"Wow Mom, that's nice of her."

"So, Lorelai," my father clearly stated. "What's new in your life this week?"

"Not too much," I weakly answered, knowing the topic was coming up. "Um, well there is one thing…"

"Yes?" My mother questioned intently.

"Okay." I decided let it out. "Well…Luke and I got back together," I declared with confidence.

"Oh," were my parents reply.

"This should be interesting," my mother retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned her.

"It means we shouldn't be surprised at your choice in men. Again."

"Emily," my father started. He gave her a look and turned back to me. "That's very good to hear, Lorelai."

"Um, thanks, dad," I managed to get out while in my stage of shock.

"Richard, your actually encouraging this? Have you gone mad?"

"No, Emily, I haven't gone mad. We just have to respect Lorelai's decision."

"But she's making a terrible mistake! First, they are dating, and then they break up, date again, are engaged, and just throw it all away. Now they're back together? It's upsetting, Richard."

I couldn't just sit here and watch anymore. I had to step in. "Mom!" I yelled loudly enough for her to shut up. "Dad's right. It's my decisions. Plus, the only reason we broke up in the first place was you! The engagement is a longer story, but it was more of a rough time? Can't you just respect my decision, like Dad is?"

"Lorelai," my mother began. "Do you love this man?"

To defend Luke, and without any thought, I answered, "Yes!"

She just stared at me for a minute. "I don't believe it."

Wanting to get out as fast as possible, I stood up, swiftly strode into the foyer, grabbed my purse, and opened the door.

"Lorelai, your making a big mistake with this man!"

But the door had already been shut, the car started, and my mind on the road. I focused on absolutely nothing else as I drove back to the one place I could call home.


	3. Dead Dreamer

Hey

**Hey! I want your feedback on this story, so ill take any type of review. Constructive criticism is wanted. Thx. Alyssa**

Slamming the diner door, I raced to the counter and sat on a stool, mortified. I could not believe what my mother had just said. How could she do this to me? Couldn't she just be happy for me, for once?

Pondering the moment, I heard a gruff voice from behind the counter. "I'm guessing the whole dinner with your parents thing didn't go so well." It was more of a statement than a question.

I looked up and stared into his blue eyes, searching for a good answer. "That's an understatement," was all I could come up with.

"You don't have to tell me what it was, or who threw what at who, just tell me if you want a burger or not." He just wanted to make sure I was well fed. Huh. I wasn't surprised. I nodded my head and he grabbed a blue mug from below his counter, filled it up with coffee, and placed it in front of me. "Drink up," was all he said as he disappeared into the back.

Quietly sipping the hot beverage in my hands, I could not get my mind off what just happened. Anger was thrust upon me, whether I liked it or not. The betrayal of her, my own mother, once again.

But I shouldn't be surprised. It is the exact same as when I had first started dating Luke. Still, part of me always hoped that she would just live with it and not try to stop it. I didn't want to reminisce the last time that happened. So I continued to drink the hot coffee.

A little later, Luke came back with a burger, fries, onion rings, and a giant pickle. My face automatically brightened at the sight of my delicious meal. He smiled at my mood, looking glad to know that the subject could be held off for a while.

"You made me a buffet," I beamed.

"Lorelai, you always order this crap. I just never give it to you at once. Usually, you order more." He set the plate down in front of me and the sweet aroma entered my airways. I began eating and he watched me, as always, not saying anything, unless I say something he needs to reply to. He looked content from my point of view, his mouth in a slight curve, his eyes bright. He looked good.

When I finished, he disappeared in the back. When he came back, I stood up, strode around the counter, and embraced him. He seemed shocked, but it felt like he was glad it was happening.

"Thank you for not being my mother," I sighed.

"I'd rather be me any day." He kissed my hair as we parted smiles on both our faces. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll survive," I replied.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" He asked.

"Mr. Danes, are you trying to imply something that might be illegal in some states?"

He glared at me, but somehow still with a smile.

"I'll be fine," I lied for his benefit. We said our goodbyes, a quick peck on the lips, and then I left the scene.

When I go home, I sat in my car for a few minutes, debating on what I should do. My options had been watch Grease, West Side Story, call Rory, have a Three Stooges marathon, or take a shower and go to bed. Of course, I chose to call Rory first and get her opinion on things.

The phone was answered on the third ring. "Hello, Rory Gilmore."

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number. _My _daughter would have greeted me better than that."

"Mom!" She exclaimed, joy filling her voice.

We talked for a few hours, and when I glanced at the clock, it was 1 in the morning. That meant it was midnight there. I had told her what happened tonight, and she had gotten frustrated. I told her it was between my mother, and me and that she had nothing to do with it, and told her to stay out of it. Knowing Rory, she won't stay out that long. I also got my movie advice, but after talking this long, I didn't have time. I took a quick shower after hanging up the phone, got in my pajamas, and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, sleep came restless. A nightmare haunted me. I was in the Town Square, reading a paper and eating a doughnut. All of a sudden, I was at my mother's house, and saw her yelling at a maid. A weird vibe spread through the room. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she ignored me, and went into the study.

Once again, there was a scene change. I recognized this place, having been here a million times. It was the church/synagogue in Stars Hollow. People dressed in black passed by me, sorrow on their faces. When I asked what was wrong, no one answered. Once again, I saw my mother in the front row, my father beside her. I then noticed the casket in the front, and when no one was around, I decided to take a peak.

My jaw dropped as I recognized the figure. Tall, brown, curly hair, slim, and a load of crap beside her in the deathbed. Me.

I turned around to leave the depressing area, and finally saw what had been different about my mother. She was crying. I did a 180, but before I could fully turn, a tear ran down her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I jumped up, sweat pouring down my face, as relief filled me. It was just a dream. I feel back onto the soft pillows of my bed, but knew sleep would not come again.


	4. Steak, potatoes, and Homeade Things

Readers

**Readers!**

**Please review! This is my last chapter until I get 15 reviews! Plz comment!**

**ThxAlyssa**

"Luke! Coffee is needed by this customer!" I yelled as I entered the diner. I chose to ignore the fact that I had a weird, unusual dream last night, and focused on now. I grinned as I sat down at an empty stool while Luke was filling up a cup of coffee.

"You need a cup of death?" He questioned.

"How else will I get my daily dosage?" He rolled his intelligent blue eyes and handed me the cup. The aroma was strong and delightful, causing my grin to increase. Luke gave me a confused look.

"Are you gonna shoot me with a gun or something?" he asked, but immediately knew his mistake.

"DIRTY!" I screamed into his face, giggling with delight.

"I blame myself," he retorted. "Burger and fries okay?"

I nodded once and he disappeared into the rush of the diner. I sighed at the thought of him, my mind in pieces. Whenever he happened to run into my thoughts, everything would go blank, and I only heard him. Even in this diner where the people didn't stop coming, the other voices were gone when we spoke. However, when he left, noise filed the air. I overheard Andrew talking to Ms. Patty and Babette about something, but I wasn't quite sure what.

"Patty, can you please ask Taylor? Demand for books are rising, and I'm running out of copies."

"I'm sorry Andrew, but the man just won't listen! I tried asking him about a new rail for the ballerinas at the studio, and he denied it. Those little girls can barely reach the bar! All he said was that, if we wanted a new rail, we had to do a fundraiser. You know, sometimes that man can just get on my nerves…"

I ignored the rest of this conversation, pondering what Patty had said. Taylor couldn't even afford to buy a pole of wood? Pathetic. I lost my thoughts once again, though, as Luke came by with my delicious looking food. I smiled and he frowned. A confused look crossed my face. "Huh." I said.

"What?" He questioned as he refilled the coffee machine.

"I don get it," I began. "How do you run a diner, and not like the food?"

"Lorelai, we've been over this before." He gave me a look, but I ignored it completely.

"That's not an answer," I replied wittily.

"This crap kills people. It's unhealthy and disgusting, but it brings the money in. I prefer food that doesn't sag or drip when you eat it."

"Like what food?"

"As in steak, potatoes, homemade things…"

"That sounds good!"

"Well," he started. "If you would like to try some, I will gladly cook for you tonight."

My face lit up instantly. "Really?"

"Really." He had finished with the coffee machine and was leaning on the counter. He smiled at my excitement. "Is seven okay?"

"Perfect." I stood to leave and get back to the inn. Luke gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and was gone within seconds. I left the diner, looking forward to what night would bring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The outfit I picked out could not have been better. A red blouse and black slacks, the perfect match, at least in my opinion. My dangled silver earrings matched exceptionally well with my silver necklace. Luke had given me both of them, so I thought this would be a great occasion to wear them. My black flats felt good, and my hair was curled to perfection. With one last look in the full body mirror, I grabbed my purse and headed to the Jeep.

On arrival, the diner was emptying out. One last couple was paying for their dinner. I noticed that Caesar was checking them out, and wondered where Luke was. As the couple left, I aimed in Caesar's direction.

"Wow, Lorelai," he stated. "You look great. You looking for Luke?"

"Yeah, um, do you know where he is?"

"He should be upstairs."

"Thanks." I walked to the curtain near the counter, pulled it back, and climbed up the steps. When I reached the top, I rapped on the door to Luke's apartment twice, before anyone came.

Then the door swung open, and the m of the hour was standing in front of me. "Hello," he said with a grin.

"Hi," I replied, a devilish noise in my voice. That's when it hit me.

The incredible aroma coming from this tiny space. I swear I felt my heart stop. A mixture of vegetables, coffee, and just the homemade food smell surrounded the room. When Luke saw my reaction, he just bellowed a long, hard laugh. It took me a second to trigger my heart, before I could talk.

"What is that?!" I exclaimed, shock filling my mind.

"The best meal you'll ever eat," he replied. "A marinated sirloin steak, with garlic mashed potatoes, a small side of chicken pot pie, with another side of macaroni and cheese. Followed by, for dessert, a classic banana split."

"Your going to eat all that?" I questioned, amazed by his cooking skills.

"No, you are. I'll have a little bit of everything, but you'll probably eat the rest. Remember, you have an iron stomach, right?"

"Thank God for that," I answered, still somewhat immobile bye the scent.

'Come on," he gestured as he lead me to the table, a cup of coffee in front of my seat. I smiled at him. "You know me so well."

He smiled back, and we began our amazing feast.


End file.
